


Heart Of Darkness and Light

by Tris_Banshee



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bad!Maleficent, Evie Has Magic, F/M, Good!Maleficent, M/M, Mal!SuperPower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tris_Banshee/pseuds/Tris_Banshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is struggling to adapt to the new good life, but when finally fits she have to fight against an ancient evil that escaped from Dark Hall, but this evil is someone very close to her, but she can not imagine. Now Mal has to face this evil with her friends if she wants a normal life again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Darkness and Light

Mal POVS

Things have changed a great in Auradon, Ben revoked the proclamation which forbade the study of magic in Auradon, Jay and Carlos are closer than ever and my mother ... She accepted the kindness in your heart now she lives here and potions classes, many still hate her but she learned it would not be easy to change, the fairy godmother of the classes of spells and now there are also classes that are presented by none other than our dear Mulan. I'm on a bus for a ride to a camp in Arendelle, yes arendelle the land of Queen Elsa one that froze the heart of sister, Evie is on my side touching up my makeup, I don't know how many times she has retouched,Ben is sitting with Chad in the back seat of our and carlos and Jay are out front I took the spell book and started reading I found a spell super interesting about stick two people I think I'll stick to Carlos and Jay, when closed the book had reached in such a camp we would stay there for about 2 days starting from today, the fairy godmother divided the pairs for tent;

Fairy: Well the two will be Chad and Audrey, Evie and Lonnie, Carlos and Jay, evil and Ben and ...

She kept talking about the doubles until Ben and I put our things in the tent and we went for a walk along with Jay and Carlos until I said:

Mal: Ben and I are going there for a second you can continue.

Carlos: Ok-and gave a malicious smile for us.

I took Ben's hand and pulled him behind a tree, I took my book of spells in my Dragon leather handbag I bought and tried the spell, when I found the same whispered:

Mal: I'm tired of change, now these two will paste.

Shook my hand and Jay and Carlos superglued themselves together Ben and I started giving high laughs:

Jay: that's not funny Mal cut us loose.

Carlos: Please Mal -and began to whimper.

Ben: you are so sweet together – and started laughing.

I took Ben and I started running with him we stopped at a cliff and we sat down and we began to face us, Ben started tickling me and I tried to let me go but he was very strong, pushed me forward forgetting of the cliff and falls going on I only remembered to hear Ben screaming my name.


End file.
